


【杀手之王】告白

by alrila



Category: Hitman(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2008





	【杀手之王】告白

他打开房门，正好看见小富在豪华客房必备的king size床上滚上了第三圈。夕阳从洁净的落地窗映入室内，让房间里每一样事物都染上温暖的金黄色泽。

「我还以为你和琪琪他们去滑雪了。」

「伤刚好，不方便。」他在床沿站定。「我可以坐下来吗？」

小富好脾气地拍了拍柔软的床铺。他坐了下来，看着身旁的大男孩干脆躺成大字形，脸上洋溢着愉悦笑意：「这张床真舒服！等老家的大房子盖好了，我要买一张一模一样的给我妈妈！」

他也跟着微笑，像是很认同这个点子，但看着他的小富不知为何慢慢敛起了笑容。他忍不住想：究竟什么东西，才能让那双比小动物还清澈的眼睛可以像现在这样流露出锐利似刀的光芒？

「你在想别的事情。」

……没错。他回话：你看起来像是在外头多套了一件用夕阳做成的衣服。

他一点也不讶异于小富开始带着好奇的表情检查自己手脚未被衣料包裹的部分，而没有意识到夕阳余晖让这个表情显得多么柔软可爱。

刚刚那个笔直凝视他一如凝视敌人的高手仅仅昙花一现，基于某种微妙的心态，他知道自己没有丝毫眷恋。

「有个漂亮的外国女人拍过一支香水广告，她说她只穿香水睡觉。」

原以为经过这段时间的相处，已经让他能以七成以上的机率猜中这个大男孩的情绪反应。但他没想到自己还能从对方身上体会到这种程度的“惊奇”，彷佛是老天又一次提醒他：过分自信只会自讨苦吃。

「听起来很吸引人。」

小富那张应该要羞涩红透的脸庞闻言只绽开一个平静的微笑。他看着小富侧过身体，感觉到温热的呼吸一阵阵拂掠过自己的大腿。他们的距离已拉得很近，他的右手只要一抬，就能轻而易举碰到那线条优美的颈子。

「是很吸引人。」

他跟着重复，眼神却泄露了玄机。

「你不只想跟我说这个吧？」

于是小富直截了当发问。现场要是有第三者，肯定会为他们跳跃式的交谈感到丈二金刚摸不着头脑。但他知道自己喜欢这样默契式的谈话节奏。

「不，我还有别的事想做。」

「什么事？」

「和你告白。或许，还能吻你。」

他曾是高阶警官，也是来无影去无踪的杀手之王炽天使。就和神话一样，既待过最耀眼的人上云端；也见识过最污浊丑陋的地狱。这也是他从未被小富朴拙老实的外貌瞒过的原因。第一眼他就知道，那是一双真正熟悉死亡的眼睛，所以眼睛的主人会尊重并保护拼命想认真保住性命的人；至于对付恶人，该杀的一点也不会手软。

或许是孤独太久，也或许是前所未有的挫败经验让他明白时机已到。总之他让出了位置，但不代表退休就是一个人消声匿迹。有了最优秀的继承者，他可以开始享受活着的滋味；如果够幸运，当然要和同一个几乎让他一见钟情的人一起。

「你在问我可不可以吗？」

小富坐起身，脸上明白写着毫不虚伪的困惑。他在那里头尝到了背后答案带给他的惊愕，好一会儿他才吐出一口叹息：「……曾经有人没问你可不可以。」

他不排斥做个聪明人，尤其是让人愿意倾吐幽微心事的聪明人。

小富沉吟着，但并未犹豫太久，虽然这显然不是个太愉快的故事。

「我以前在金三角打过仗……我们和敌军兵力相差悬殊，随时都可能没命。对峙时间拉长了，有些队友没受什么伤，精神却先支撑不住。想家的、想老婆孩子的、连想吃莲蓉包的人都有。里头有个前辈很照顾我，可是后来他也不行了。我看他的眼睛就知道，他不想战斗不想杀人也不想逃走，在那要命的当下他只想做一件事……比亲嘴激烈多了。」

后来呢？

他隔天战死了。

小富一面说话，下巴不自觉放在并拢弓起的膝盖上，留长了的浏海随着这个动作滑落到眼睛上。他注意到小富第一次皱起了眉头，好像这一丁点不舒适远比那段被鲜血和绝望盘踞的过往还糟糕。

他发现对小富而言，这并非什么不堪回首的故事。它不过是个属于过去的记忆，或许不那么愉快，却也不该随随便便抛在脑后，如同他们不该任意否定或逃避生命中某些令人厌恶痛苦的事。

所以这就是强弱之差，格斗技术和心灵上都是。他想。

不过判断本身就是一种主观。他的手指礼貌地停在半空中，直到获得一个首肯才采取行动，帮忙处理那绺难缠的浏海。在他考虑怎么安置它的时候，小富一直盯着他瞧。

「怎么了？」

「你在嫉妒吗？」

小富的口气出乎意料的小心翼翼，或许是害怕对他造成二次伤害。尽管如此，小富却没打算将这个疑惑藏在心里……想到这一点，他忍不住笑了，带着一如往常的绅士风度：

「那也是你愿意接受我以后才能做的事情。」

「那你可以开始了。」小富耸了耸肩，「不过你看起来好像改变了主意？」

他想起那些抱怨过他“聪明敏锐的不近人情”的警察同事们，突然觉得自己离开得毫无留恋实在不是没有理由。

「……我现在比较想看你“只”穿夕阳的样子。」

从小富脸上的微笑判断，他们两个都认为这是一个聪明的好提议。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2008


End file.
